Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice is a 2019 Film Produce By Walt Disney animation studios. It is the sequel of the 2013 2015 2017 Film And Short Film Frozen Frozen Fever Olaf's Frozen Adventure. When Baby Olaf Young Olaf And Olaf discovered there more people with powers and learns he's adopted, he and Anna Elsa journey of with Kristoff, Sven, and a new boyfriend named Dylan. Along the way Olaf reunites with his biological parents, Alissa And Michael and finds a sanctuary where people have the elements of earth, fire, water, and ice, to her surprise. It is there Flora meets Drusilla an enchanted rockwoman, however not everything is idyllic as it seems to be, an evil threat is fated to rise Name Evil Olaf Theodora Hans Duke And Hans And Duke's Guards. Now our hero Olaf must fight to restore the balance And Save His Kingdom Of Ice. "Cast" *Jacob Hopkins - Baby Olaf *Alexander Gould - Young Olaf *Josh Gad - Olaf *Kristen Bell - Anna/Evil Anna *Idina Menzel - Elsa/Evil Elsa *Jennifer Lee - Iduna/Evil Iduna *Maurice LaMarche - Aagnrr/Evil Aagnrr *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff/Evil Kristoff *Frank Walker - Sven/Evil Sven *Raymond Ochoa - Snowgies/Evil Snowgies *Melissa McCarthy - Flora/Evil Flora *Josh Groban - Dylan/Evil Dylan *Beyonce - Mary/Evil Mary *Jennifer Lopez - London/Evil London *Charlie XCX - Bailey/Evil Bailey *Steve Aoki - DJ Future Olaf/Evil DJ Future Olaf *Ariana Grande - Eleanor/Evil Eleanor *Ed Sheeran - Yoself/Evil Yoself *Taylor Swift - Selena/Evil Selena *Pentatonix - The Guys/The Evil Guys *The Lumineers - The Snowmans/The Evil Snowmans *Zendaya - Alissa/Evil Alissa *ZAYN - Michael/Evil Michael *Kristin Chenoweth - Drusilla/Evil Drusilla *Jason Sudekikis - Evil Olaf/Good Olaf *Benedict Cumberbatch - villians *Santino Fontana - Hans/Evil Hans *Alan Tudyk - Duke/Evil Duke *Chris Williams - Oaken/Evil Oaken *Ciaran Hinds - Grandpapy/Evil Grandpapy *Trolls/Evil Trolls *James Croden - Fluffy/Evil Fluffy *Owl City - Singing Olaf "Sountrack Realese Date Thanksgiving November 27, 2019" * "We are with nature" - Choir * "Some how I changed my side" - Baby Olaf, Zendaya Ft. ZAYN * "True Love" - Young Olaf * "A Wonderful Thing That Is The Yeti" - Josh Groban Ft. Elsa * "The face that I love" - Olaf Ft. Flora * "Goodnight Snowgies" - Olaf Anna Ft. Kristoff * "We got heart" - Olaf Zendaya Ft. ZAYN * "Wanna build a snowman" - Olaf Elsa Ft. Anna * "We are with nature" - The Cast of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice * "Raging Fire" - Pentatonix * "Ice Cold" - Taylor Swift * "True Sisters" - Anna Ft. Charlie XCX * "What's My Name ?/My Name Is Olaf" - Olaf * "Please Don't Hurt Him Take Me Instead" - Ariana Grande * "The Battle Begins" - Steve Aoki * "Who Is This ?" - James Croden * "Shape Of U" - Ed Sheeran * "Shine" (Film Version) - The Cast Of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice * "We Are Family" - The Cast Of Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice Ft. The Lumineers * "What's His Name ?/His Name Is Olaf" (End Credits) - Owl City * "I Think I Love U" (End Credits) - The Lumineers * "Shine" (End Credits) - Beyonce Ft. Jennifer Lopez Notes/Trivia The film served as the sequel to the first film.